T.U.F.F. Company
'T.U.F.F. Company '''is a series based off of T.U.F.F. puppy fanon. It includes some popular fanon characters like Claire Catty200, Ralph Wolf and Crazy, plus some well-known fanon episode titles, like A T.U.F.F. Situation. The "Company" is a special group of agents who go on different missions than Dudley and Kitty do, explaining why those two do not appear as much. The "official" series features 26 episodes, while numerous other "unofficial" stories were also written. Synopsis A group of friends who all work for the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force fight even more crime in this zany spinoff to T.U.F.F. Puppy. Official Stories Operation: Operation T.U.F.F. holds its first annual I.A.O.S. meeting, where all the agents meet for the first time. Meanwhile, D.O.O.M. plans to rob T.U.F.F. at night, but the agents don't hold back. A T.U.F.F. situation Ralph and Claire get their own mission together, but aren't too thrilled about it. Meanwhile, Snowflake and Slush plan to steal all of Petropolis' ice cream. Crazy for Revenge In the third episode of TC, Crazy makes her debut when she is sent by Jack Rabbit to infiltrate T.U.F.F under the guise of being a new agent. After meeting the others, she soon forgets her objective and becomes a loyal member of the Company. They Came from the NSO Agent 19 and Marie Purrington first appear on the scene after being transferred to the Company from the National Security Organization. 19 has some top-secret files on Agent 12428, casting some doubt on his invincibility, but his concerns are balked at by the others. He and Marie help the Company defeat Snaptrap, The Chameleon, and Bird Brain, who try and rob a munitions depot. Fishy Business Snowflake and Slush team up with The Caped Cod to wreak havoc, attempting to flood the city with melted ice cream, sea water, and melted ice from the Petropolis Ice Dome. Meanwhile, Kevin rages after a Company member eats his fish sticks, and tries to find the culprit... which turns out to be Claire. T.U.F.F's New Rival After being thwarted by Ralph and the Company, Carter Carbon, an echidna villain, forms a gang known as The Corps after putting up posters to recruit members all over Petropolis. Carter and his gang prepare a "mega bomb" to destroy the city. Roger, who is eating a hot dog purchased from Brad the Hot Dog Vendor, overhears, and alerts the Company to the threat. The agents defuse the bomb and catch Carter when he tries to escape using a jet-pack. Rabbit Royale Jack Rabbit opens a casino that uses rigged equipment to fund his latest world domination scheme. The Company learns of this and goes to investigate. Beach Boom Bird Brain steals a speedboat and goes on an aquatic crime spree. The Company, already at the beach for a party, has to take a break from their fun in the sun and stop him. A Vietnamese Affair Private Starson Vietnam, a bird from the Vietnamese jungles, moves to Petropolis, but little does he know that the Vietnamese Border Patrol chase the plane, trying to destroy it, and capture everyone on board. Starson Vietnam joins T.U.F.F, and passes. But his first mission has to wait, as he goes after the Border Guards who have been harassing him! The Company fends them off, with help from the T.U.F.F. Special Air Raid Division. Homesick, Private decides to return to Vietnam, but thanks T.U.F.F. for all they did for him. Quackywood Quacky the Duck and his trusty sidekick, the Sharing Moose, begin production on a movie called ''Kitty-Kitty Bang-Bang. Suspicious, the Company attend the casting call, and discover that the "movie" is a money laundering front. Also present are NSO agents Wesley Wafflemutt and Barnabe Susano. Ice Station C.A.N.A.D.A. The Company travels to the frozen prairies of Winnipeg in early January to stop Nathan Foxer and the C.A.N.A.D.A. group, who plan to use a "Freeze Ray" to turn all of North America into icy tundra. Most of the Company does not enjoy Canada; Ralph gets stuck to an icicle, Maria's tongue to a lamp post, and Kevin rages about the cold. Claire loves playing in the snow, however. Zero to 60 The Company heads to Jet City in an attempt to track down the ever-elusive criminal, Zero. The agents enjoy the city, although Maria does get lost and Kevin gets into an altercation after being called a "punk". However, they are unsuccessful in capturing Zero, as he escapes from the Hotel they had under surveillance. Some more questions about Agent 12428 also arise after some mysterious emails are uncovered, but most of the agents believe his "explanation". Halloween of Horrors Halloween has arrived at the Company with much fanfare. The ever-childlike Claire even dresses up as a "cupwitch" and goes trick-or-treating. The day proves to be more "trick" than treat for the agents, as some of Keswick's brownies are mistakenly handed out, turning those who ate them into zombies. Marie also gets kidnapped by the immortal Lady Malmsteen, who plans to drain her essence. The Company splits up and has to race to save the citizens and Marie! Some Chicken, Some Neck The Red Knight and his Anti-Chicken Rebels forcefully overtake Kat's favorite chicken restaurant, Chick-fil-Up. The Company teams up with the Fried Chicken Alliance to drive Red Knight and his army out. In the meantime, Kat's sanity takes a hit as he goes into "chicken withdrawal". Good vs. E.V.I.L. Ralph's brother, Vince Wolf, and the feckless E.V.I.L. group plot to take over Petropolis, and by sheer dumb luck, nearly succeed in their mission, only to be stopped at the last minute by Ralph and the Company. Flirting with Disaster Maria and Keswick go on a date, which goes awry after Maria drinks one of Keswick's prototype potions, causing her to become even more violent and reckless than usual. This does, however, work to the Company's advantage when Snaptrap unleashes an army of holograms on the city. In the subplot Fairly unsuccessfully tries to get Chito and Crazy together, while Lily leaves Ben for Kevin. The Mad Hatter The Company heads to Ireland to track down an evil leprechaun named Leslie, who has been stealing gold for his pot. The NSO is also in on the case, with Barnabe and Wesley making their returns. The two also enjoy the Irish women and break up the IRA while trying to stop Leslie. The Company is successful on their mission, with Skipper destroying Leslie's pot, leading him to break down in tears. Mafia Madness When A.J. Burton and his gang attack The Ferraris (another mob group) at their pizza parlor HQ, Mario's Pizza, a massive battle erupts, leading to the Company's intervention. Vince and EVIL (who were eating at the parlor during the attack), side with the Ferraris... but wind up hurting more than helping. Both gangs wind up getting arrested, while Ralph thanks Vince for inadvertently helping end the battle sooner. Viperized Dark Viper appears on the scene for the first time. The sneaky serpent brainwashes Claire into thinking she's evil, and uses mind control to get her to sneak into Keswick's lab and use his vaporizer prototype to wipe out Petropolis. The rest of the Company manage to free Claire from Viper's grasp, using a picture of her and Crazy to break the hypnosis, just before she detonates the vaporizer. Dark Viper vows revenge when he learns his plan failed. Christmas with the Company The Company celebrates Christmas with a big party at HQ, but first they have to save Claire and Crazy who get nabbed by The Chameleon while out Christmas shopping. Maria, Keswick, Kevin and Lily also get stuck in Kevin's attic while searching for Christmas decorations for the party. At the party itself, Chito gives a touching sermon after tensions run high, and the agents reflect on the holiday. Carbonite Carter Carbon and his The Corps make their return and attempt to put an end to the Company. The Russian Bear The Company heads to Russia to take down the stealthy Natasha. After defeating her and the "Russian Bears", Agent R is asked to stay behind with his old agency, R.U.F.F. The Cats M.M.E.O.W. M.M.E.O.W., which gained strength following the demise of Carter Carbon's gang, adds the final piece to the puzzle when new T.U.F.F. agent Tabby Burke secretly defects to the agency, joining Tony Waxor and his gang. Using The Corps' stolen artillery, they nearly plunge the city into chaos. Rabbitfinger Jack Rabbit and the mad scientist Dr. Katkill team up and kidnap Kevin's latest girlfriend, Maddi, intending to lure the Company into their trap before overtaking Petropolis. It is also revealed that Ralph's girlfriend, Luan, has been working as Jack's apprentice, and feeding him information. He then dumps her, which seems to please Claire more than it should. The Teutonic Terror Franz Ferdinand, Vladimir, and the Black Star Army take over Transylvania and launch an invasion on Ukraine, with plans to invade Germany as well. The Company is sent to help the Teutonic Undercover Fighting Force and their ace agent Laszlo to drive back the group. They are aided by a surprise sidekick - Natasha and her Russian Bears. Two is a Company The series finale! The Company is split up after a new Eastern Branch is created. Agent 12428 is named head of this division and is soon revealed to be a fraud, eventually getting taken down along with the long-elusive Zero. Out west, the remaining agents have to rely on an unlikely ally to take back the city from Dark Viper and his army. Other (unofficial) Stories By Crazypuppy *Good-bye Company (18-part series; complete) *A Bitter Reform (10-part series; complete) *Uncomfy Company (9-part series; complete) *T.U.F.F. Love (incomplete series) *Terror in Petropolis (incomplete series) *Baby Company (incomplete series) *The Best Agent (incomplete series) By Chicocaba *Agents En-dangered (17-part series; incomplete) By KittyKatswell925 *My Little Company: Missions are Magic! (Incomplete) *Ghost of Catty200 (Incomplete) *A Great Agent (Incomplete, cancelled due to Matt's exposure) By Tabby the Hedgehog *Agent vs. Agent (Incomplete, cancelled due to Matt's exposure) *The End of the Beginning (5-part series; incomplete) By Killswitch762 *Kevin Katswell: The Movie (series; complete) *Love or Friendship (incomplete) *Kevin's Revenge (series; complete) *The Rage Within (series; complete) By Sherry Mitchell *The Old Golden Sector (complete) *The Abduction (complete) *The Invisible Helmet (complete) *Blown Up Agents (complete) By PoofFan93 *A New Agent in Town (incomplete) By Addy1234 *G'day mate (incomplete) *Ketchup With Me! (incomplete) *The Company is HAUNTED! (2-part series; incomplete) *Welcome to D.O.O.M. World (incomplete) *Ghost-Mutt-Ers (incomplete) By Maria Skellington *A T.U.F.F. Christmas (incomplete) By Bently96 *BLack to the Past (3-part series; complete) *Russian Roulette (complete) By Cdk2001 *A Meswick Christmas (complete) By AMOROX1220 *Fairly Odd Company (2-part series; incomplete) Voice Cast Principal Voices *Andrea Libman - Claire Catty200 *Josh Keaton - Ralph Wolf *James Arnold Taylor - Kat *Tara Strong - Crazy *Lee Tockar - Skipper *Scott McNeil - Kevin Katswell *Tabitha St. Germain - Maria *Clancy Brown - Agent 12428 *Dale Wilson - Chito *Saffron Henderson - Fairly *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Daran Norris - The Chief, Agent R, Jack Rabbit, The Chameleon *Jeff Bennett - Keswick, Sherry Fleason, Agent 19 *Matthew W. Taylor - Verminious Snaptrap *Rob Paulsen - Bird Brain See also *T.U.F.F. Company Comic *T.U.F.F Company: The Video Game Category:Fan fiction